md1456_once_upon_a_time_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
All I Ask of You
All I Ask of You is the fourth episode of the eighth season of Once Upon a Time, and the 159th episode overall. It was preceded by Which Witch is Which? and followed by Wicked Revenge. Plot Past Evanora finds herself banished in 19th Century France. She is taken in by stagehand Joseph Buquet, and they eventually become friends; Joseph recognises Evanora’s singing talent, and urges her to join the opera at the Palais Garnier where he works, but she refuses. One day, Joseph is found dead at his work, and the legendary Phantom of the Opera is blamed. Believing in the tale of the Phantom, Evanora decides to join the opera for Joseph, and in the process find the Phantom and get revenge. Evanora becomes the opera’s leading soprano and is a success. Afterwards, she is congratulated by vicomte Raoul de Chagney. They become friends; Evanora falls in love with him. Meanwhile, she finally locates the Phantom late one night; he is a masked, charming man. Evanora ambushes him and demands to know the truth of Joseph’s death. The Phantom refuses to tell her, and kidnaps her instead. Later, Raoul helps the staff at the Palais Garnier search for her; they find her locked in the attic. Evanora reveals that the Phantom is real and evil. Despite her kidnapping experience, she returns to the Palais Garnier one night, finding the Phantom practicing incredibly simple magic, but failing. Evanora proposes a fake deal; if he tells her why he killed Joseph, she will teach him magic in the Enchanted Forest. The Phantom reveals that, a long time ago, Joseph bullied him for his deformed appearance behind his mask. Evanora refuses to believe him; then says that even if he did, he had changed. Evanora leaves, never intending to teach him magic. Evanora is highly protected and guarded by the opera staff, but the Phantom kills a spectator and threatens the other singers in exchange for Evanora. She surrenders to him, and in private removes his mask unexpectedly, to find that he really is deformed. Seeing innocence in his eyes, she realises his story about Joseph was not a lie. He reveals his true name; Erik. Erik begins to fall in love with her, and secretly disregards learning magic for her. Meanwhile, Evanora tells Raoul about her encounters with Erik, and asks him to move away with her, where Erik can never find them. The next night, Erik reveals he heard about Evanora’s plans to leave; enraged and jealous, he kidnaps her and tries to force her into marrying him. Raoul joins govenment inspector, Ledoux, in journeying through the tunnels under the opera house to rescue Evanora. However, Erik traps them in a room and attempts to drown them. However, he stops at the last second after recognising Ledoux as his only friend from many years ago, searching for him. Evanora accepts Erik’s proposal and the men are freed. Evanora insists she will remain safe, and stays with Erik one last night. Erik reveals that he loves her; the two embrace and bond. Erik reveals his backstory; he was abandoned for his deformities as a baby, eventually abducted in freak shows but then shunned for being “too freaky”. He become passionate about drama and music, where he meet and become rivals with Joseph. It was Joseph who caused his descent into “evil”, and the whole opera saw his a “joke” and an “animal”; he dedicated his life to getting revenge on all those at Palais Garnier, and planned to eventually blow it up. Evanora and Erik part ways. Evanora returns to Raoul, but he rejects her for choosing Erik over him. Heartbroken, she finds that Erik has also mysteriously left the opera house. In pain, Evanora decides to leave and move to the Land of Untold Stories, leaving Raoul a note. Later, after her departure, Raoul reads it and forgives her, but accepts that she has already left. Present Wish Regina, Wish Zelena, Wish Maleficent, Wish Ursula and Wish Pan discuss where Wish Cruella could possibly of gone. Meanwhile, Maui confronts Evanora, as they have a common goal; revenge on Zelena. Alice and Robin are tasked with finding Maleficent and Ursula, in hopes of learning the weaknesses of their Wish Villain counterparts. Ursula is tracked down in Glowerhaven where her mother used to sing. Alice and Robin find that Ursula is actually dead, having killed herself after the death of King Poseidon. Meanwhile, Ozma is moved to Storybrooke, still under the Sleeping Curse. Zelena, Dorothy, Ruby and Glinda know that it is time to find Sherlock Holmes to wake Ozma. Knowing of the quest to find Sherlock Holmes, Evanora and Maui plan to find and kill him first. Evanora meets him in Storybrooke under her real name (with a magic disguise), and woos him with her singing voice. However, it becomes known that Evanora is lying to Maui, and has a past with Sherlock - and has other plans for him. Maui finds this out, and, betrayed, goes off to plan a new way of getting his mysterious vengeance on Zelena, and now Evanora, too. Meanwhile, Regina and Henry search for Wish Cruella at the Dark Castle, but don’t locate her. Henry goes to see Ella, who is fortunately safe with Lucy. Sherlock discovers that Evanora is actually “Irene Adler”, a woman from his past. Evanora reveals the truth, only for Zelena and Glinda to approach them. Zelena questions why Evanora is in several stories, to which she responds that she was the girl in The Phantom of the Opera, too. Zelena and Evanora have a magic duel. Evanora loses, but kidnaps Sherlock as she teleports away. Zelena and Glinda determine that the next step in defeating Evanora is to learn more about her past with the Phantom of the Opera. Characters (in order of appearance) * Evil Queen (Wish Realm) * Wicked Witch of the West (Wish Realm) * Maleficent (Wish Realm) * Ursula (Wish Realm) * Peter Pan (Wish Realm) * Maui * Wicked Witch of the East * Joseph Buquet (first appearance) * Raoul de Chagney * Phantom of the Opera (first appearance) * Alice Jones * Robin Hood, Jr. * Princess Ozma * Wicked Witch of the West * Dorothy Gale * Red Riding Hood * Glinda the Good Witch of the South * Ledoux (first appearance) * Sherlock Holmes (first appearance) * Evil Queen * Henry Mills * Cinderella (New Enchanted Forest) * Lucy Mills Timeline * The past events occur after Evanora is banished in Which Witch is Which? and before Anton meets Jack and Prince James in Tiny. Category:Once Upon a Time episodes Category:Season 8 episodes